


Where's Ghost?

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jon and Sansa doing normal every day things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Ghost needs a new bed. And he picks one at the pet store - but not without Jon and Sansa searching high and low for him.





	Where's Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this very cute vid:  
> https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/164866709118/babyanimalgifs-when-your-mom-takes-too-much-time
> 
> I couldn't resist! LOL
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come and say hi!)

“Hey Jon, what do you think of this? I mean it looks big enough,“ Sansa asked as she examined the label on the box that contained a pet carrier.

Silence.

“Jon? Jon!” Sansa turned and called for him when she realised she was talking to herself.

Sansa walked towards the end of the aisle in search of Jon and it took only a few moments for her to bump into him, their heads almost knocking.

“I can’t find him. I thought he was on the leash but it got caught on something and he was gone,” Jon explained, panting. Sansa recognised and sympathised with the panicked look on his face. Still, it was puzzling that Ghost had wandered off and not find his way back to them. Ghost always made his presence near no matter where they went.

“Well, he can’t have gone far. I mean it’s a pet store for goodness sake. There’s a million and one things here that’ll grab his attention. We’ll find him,” Sansa assured him. However she admired the close bond Ghost and Jon shared and the freedom the white direwolf enjoyed from his master, Sansa still preferred that commands be obeyed. And that Ghost could do with learning some of them.

_Guess I’ll be calling that dog obedience school tomorrow then._

“Ghost! Here boy! Come out boy!” Jon hooted and whistled loudly for Ghost to hear. Sansa shook her head in disapproval.

“Hmm.. if I was a large white direwolf in a pet store, all tired from waiting for my humans to finish shopping… Where would I be?”

“Oh come on, we weren’t even there that long!” Jon protested.

“Jon, you were at the hardware section, mulling over which toolbox to get and counting the compartments in  _all_  seven of them. I was this close to leaving you there.”

“No I wasn’t. Besides, I have so many tools now, I need compart-”

“Compartments for all the bits and pieces, yes I know. You’ve been telling me this, like forever. Ghost was waiting outside for forty minutes, Jon. I’m surprised he didn’t get loose and run to the pet store himself,” Sansa reminded as she folded her arms at Jon.

“Oh psshhh! He wouldn’t..” Jon disagreed with a smirk, confident Ghost would never disobey him.

“Suit yourself. Anyway, we need to find him. I need to get dinner started. Bran and Rickon are coming home soon.”

Sansa turned and scanned the aisles from the top shelf to the bottom, not one nook or cranny missed her watchful eyes. But it was a huge pet store that just opened next to the supermarket. And it was originally Jon’s idea to find a pet carrier for Ghost, in case he got injured and needed to be brought to the vet.

It was a scare that shook the Stark household, one day when Ghost returned from his usual daily outdoor ranging, with a bad and bloody limp. And as well loved as he was, the hound had grown too big and heavy to be carried in human arms when he refused to walk.

It was going to be a challenge looking for a carrier large enough to fit Ghost comfortably, but they would not give up the search.

_Besides, Ghost needs to stop lying down on clean laundry, I hate to wash it a second time, every time._

_A dog bed. Next on the list._

Then, something clicked in Sansa’s mind. She knew exactly where Ghost might be.

“Jon, remember the time we found Ghost lying down in the laundry? And you yelled at him because he was all covered in mud when he sat on your favourite t shirt. Remember that?”

“Yeah, I remember. And then I tried to wash it again but put the wrong detergent in and there were suds everywhere. Wait, why are you asking me about the time I flooded the basement? Because I don’t see how that information would help in finding him,” Jon pouted, wondering where the discussion was going.

Sansa smiled. It was adorable seeing how clumsy her fiancé was around the house still, despite having practically grown up in that very same house since they were little.

“Well, I think I know where he is. Let’s go see.”

Sansa led Jon and arrived at the animal beds section whilst looking up and down for any semblance of snowy fur. Sansa crouched down and a flash of white caught her eye.

“Aww.. There you are boy… Tired are we? I know, sweetie. Let’s go home,” Sansa cooed as she approached Ghost lying comfortably in a large dog bed, his head burrowed in but his eyes watching Sansa. Ghost didn’t budge.

“There you are! Sorry, boy to keep you waiting. Let’s go home eh?” Jon coaxed and gently tugged at Ghost’s collar to fix the leash back on. Ghost still didn’t move.

Sansa and Jon looked at each other and back to Ghost as they sighed in unison.

“Well, you can forget about that carrier, honey. Looks like it’s a dog bed for Ghost.”

Jon looked at Ghost who was not budging from his new bed. “Ummm... Sansa, do you think they have pet wagons here?”


End file.
